Sigmund and Simon Krieger
|Date of death =1938 |Place of death = The Cathedral Beyond Castle Gaustadt, |Affiliation(s) = Gegengeist Gruppe |Division(s) = |Profession(s) = |Position(s) = |Status = Deceased |Game(s) = BloodRayne |Comic(s) = |English voice = |Japanese voice = |Rank = Wehrmachtbefelshaber (Senior Armed Forced Commanders)|Image caption = “We has no idea the troublemaker... Would be as beautiful as you are.”|Partner(s) = Eachother|Relatives = Eachother (Brothers)}} Sigmund and Simon Krieger, also known as the Doppelgänger Twins, are siamese twins. Appearance Both brothers are completely identical. They’re tall, blond and handsome young men. Each has blue eyes and single arms. They wear tan officers uniforms with red capes. On each of their single arms is covered with white bladed gauntlets. The only differences between them is their voices and Sigmund is blind in his right eye. Personality They are a pair of identical twins that share equally identical personalities. They are very charming, well-mannered and chatty; often finishing each other thoughts and sentences. The twins were quite intrigued by Rayne as well as her beauty, skill, sharp tongue and feistiness; seeming more interested in courting her than killing her, openly flirting with Rayne while fighting her. Even in the throws of death they are admiring her and admitted she’s better than them. History They were born through experimental means. Conjoined at the arm at birth, they were later separated, resulting in each of them having only one arm. Rayne follows Hedrox, but she runs into them before facing Wulf and Beliar. Plot As Rayne was tracking down Hedrox when he escaped from her at the windmill, Rayne unexpectedly runs into the twins fighting a large group of feral vampires on their own and kill them all without any trouble. Rayne comments on their appearance and they do so in return. They flirt with Rayne while fighting her, even though they wish circumstances could be different and wouldn’t have to kill her. Depending on which twin the player kills, a slightly different death scene will play. Many fans prefer Sigmund's death scene where he asks Rayne to tell him her name as a last request. Simons death scene isn’t as emotional, he dies before either of them hear her name. Equipment Due to each having one arm, they are limited to what they can wield. However they are highly skilled with their preferred weapons. * Bladed Gauntlet: On each of their single arms is a white scaly gauntlet. It covers the entire hand and forearm and a short blade extends from the wrist. It can be used offensively to slash and defensively to block Rayne’s attacks. * Shuriken: '''Each brother has their own giant shuriken in the shape of a swastika. They use them with impressive skill, easily throwing around corners and bouncing them off surfaces to attack from different angles before returning back their hand and catching them, protected by their gauntlets. Powers and Abilities Like most of the high ranking G.G.G. officers, the twins were experimentally enhanced. They show impressive reflexes, speed, and martial arts skills; strong enough to slaughter a horde of feral vampires despite each having one arm. However, they both share only one uniquely strange power. * '''Life Link: Because of their experimental origins, Simon and Sigmund share a supernatural link between them. They share each other’s pain and life force; if one twin is hit the other will suffer, while the other remain unaffected. Consequently, if one twin dies, the other will follow a moment later. Gallery bloodrayne_d_nazi9.jpg|Concept Art Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne characters Category:Gegengeist Gruppe members Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists